Red Rose
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: Warna bunga itu berbeda sesuai dengan statusmu, hyongmi/ sehun memberikan pernyataan cintanya lewat bunga yang selalu berubah-ubah yang membuat hyongmi bingung sendiri karna sebuah surat yang menyertainya / ff titipan dari park sang seok / Oh Se Hun (EXO) dan Hwang Hyongmi (OC) / Romance / review please


Red Rose

author : park sang seok

title : Red Rose

cast : oh Sehun (exo), hwang Hyongmi (oc)

length : oneshoot

rating : Teen

genre : romance.

~ karna kau kini berbeda dariku ~

Oh Sehun

Ting nong….

Ting nong….

Suara bel rumah hyungmi berdenting untuk beberapa waktu. Mendengar itu Hyongmi yang rupanya sedang berada di ruang tamu langsung bergegas untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"bunga yang indah… tapi mana pemilliknya?" gumanya.

ia menemukan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna pucat dengan sepucuk surat yang terikat pada tangkai bunga tersebut. Hyongmi hanya terdiam memikirkan pengirim bunga itu. Ia sekilas menengok kiri kanan untuk mencari keberadan pengirim. Namun nihil, ia tak melihat siapa-siapa di sana. Ia terdiam lagi.

"siapa itu…." Suara ibu Hyongmi membuyarkan lamunan sang anak.

"tidak ada apa-apa bu…." Jawab Hyongmi bohong.

"lalu siapa yang menekan bel?" Tanya ibunya yang masih penasaran.

"tidak bu, mungkin hanya orang yang iseng " Hyongmi lantas masuk kekamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dengan membawa bunga mawar misterius yang berada di depan rumahnya tadi.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ia masuk dan akan membuka surat yang terikat pada bunga…

"sayang, waktunya sarapan…." Ibunya memanggil.

"baiklah…." Dengan nada sedikit kecewa, Hyongmi meletakkan bunga itu di atas ranjangnya dan meninggalkannya untuk memenuhi panggilan ibunya.

.

Saat ia sampai di meja makan yang berhadapan dengan dapur dan melihat pemandangan ibunya yang sedang menaruh makanan di meja tempatnya duduk.

"siapa yang datang?" ibunya memecah kesunyian di ruang makan itu. Kembali dengan pertanyaan tadi.

"tidak ada siapa-siapa" jawabnya dengan santai.

"kau yakin?" balas ibunya makin menitrogasi.

"benar, saat aku membuka pintu aku tidak melihat siapa pun. Mungkin hanya orang yang iseng atau anak-anak nakal yang sering berkeliaran" jawabnya dengan mulai memasukkan makanan lezat buatan ibunya itu dalam mulutnya. Ibunya yang melihat kelakuan lucu anaknya hanya terkekeh kecil dan ikut menyamai apa yang anaknya lakukan. Makan.

.

.

.

Ini memang hari minggu. Tidak ada kegiatan lain kecuali hanya berdiam dirumah bagi Hyongmi. Ingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, Hyongmi yang sedang mencuci tangannya langsung bergegas untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Membuka surat bunga.

Hyongmi sudah berada di dalam kamar dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia mulai dengan menarik gulungan pita yang menyambungkan kertas putih tanpa corak dengan bunga itu. Setelah lilitan terbuka ia membuka surat itu dengan lembut.

"siapa yang memberikan ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka surat tersebut.

Surat yang hanya berisi -

'_pagi…_

_Kau pasti terkejut dengan datangnya bunga ini tanpa tau pemiliknya, betul 'kan ?_

_Simpan bunga itu… hingga satu minggu ini…_

_Kau akan tau_

_3 OSH_'

-itu membuatnya terdiam dengan hanya memadang inisial '_OSH_'di halaman surat paling bawah. Sangat bingung…. Hanya untuk mengetahui pemiliknya, ia harus menyimpan bunga itu selama satu minggu ini. Baiklah. Karena Hyongmi sangat penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti peraturan dalam surat itu.

.

.

Esoknya. Senin.

"ibuu…. Aku berangkat dulu…." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Saat ia membuka pintu rumah. Ia mendapati bunga yang sama seperti apa yang ia temukan kemarin tergeletak di depan pintu, namun dengan warna surat yang berbeda. Pink bercorak bunga/tidak polos lagi. Sebelum ia meninggalkam rumah ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menyempatkan diri unuk meletakkan bunga itu dalam pot yang sama dengan bunga kemarin. Saat ia turun ia berpapasan dengan ibunya yang akan membersihkan kamar anaknya.

"kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

"aku hanya mengambil buku biologiku yang tertinggal, ibu mau membersihkan kamarku?"

"ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak usah bu, aku akan membersihkannya nanti…." Hyongmi meninggalkan ibunya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hyongmi dengan membawa sapu yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk membersihkan kamar Hyongmi itu.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari kampus. Hyongmi teringat bunga pagi tadi, dan langsung menuju kamar dan membuka surat merah pada bunga. Namun kali ini berisi :

'_bunga ini datang lagi….._

_Simpan ini, simpan sampai hari minggu_

_3 OSH_'

Hanya itu? Batin Hyongmi. Dan tertulis pengirim yang sama '_OSH_' lagi. Memang surat kali ini hanya berisi perintah untuk menyimpan bunga itu.

.

.

Malamnya.

Hyongmi tidur dengan memandangi dua bunga mawar pucat itu disamping ranjangnya hingga bunga itu membawanya ke dalam dunia mimpi. Betul dengan perkiraan, Hyongmi bermimpi. Ia berada di sebuah ladang rumput hijau nan indah, ia melihat sekuntum bunga indah yang baru mekar saat ia akan memetik bunga itu Hyongmi merasa ada orang yang menepuk bahunya lembut. Namun saat ia akan menolehkan pandangannyna ia terbangun.

.

.

Selasa.

Di depan rumah. Dengan bunga yang sama. Namun surat berwarna putih polos. Lagi. Karena Hyongmi masih memiliki waktu untuk membuka surat itu, maka ia membuka surat itu di tempatnya.

'_besok temui aku di taman kampus_

_Dan jangan lupa tetap simpan bunga ini._

_3 OSH_' sekarang bunga itu menyeruhnya untuk datang ke taman kampus. Besok-rabu-. Dan satu lagi petunjuk, taman kampus. Mungkin orang misterius itu sekolah satu kampus dengannya. Seperti yang tertulis pada surat bahwa ia harus menyimpannya, ia membawa bunga itu masuk dan meletakkannya di pot yang sama dengan dua bunga yang ia terima kemarin dan kemarin lusa.

.

.

.

Rabu.

Sepulang kuliah, Hyongmi menyempatkan diri untuk datang memenuhi perintah yang terapat pada surat yang kemarin ia baca. Seperti yang tertulis, di taman kampus. Sesampainya di taman ia tak melihat siapapun, namun saat ia mendekati sebuah bangku kecil. Ia mendapati bunga yang sama seperrti kemarin dengan surat berwarna biru. Sesekali Hyongmi celingak-celinguk untuk mencari orang misterius itu. Dan seperti yang Hyongmi inginkan, ia melihat sekebat seorang pria berpakaian santai dengan topi hitam yang menutupi gaya rambutnya dan sepertinya dia baru keluar dari punggung sebuah pohon dengan berlari. Apa mungkin dia? batin Hyongmi. Ia membuka surat itu sambil duduk di bangku tempat bunga itu ia temukan. Surat itu berisi :

'_sebetulnya aku ingin menemuimu dan menunjukkan siapa aku._

_Tapi belum waktunya untuk itu._

_Tetap simpan bunga itu._

_3 OSH_'

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Batin Hyongmi. Ia pulang dengan membawa bunga mawar tersebut. Di rumah ia meletakkan bunga itu di tempat ynag sama dengan bunga-bunga yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Kamis.

Kembali seperti biasanya. Bunga itu muncul di depan pintu rumahnya namun kali ini dengan warna surat hijau. karena ia tak punya waktu untuk membuka surat itu, Hyongmi memasuki kamarnya dan meletakkan bunga itu pada tempatnya.

Sesampainya di kampus. Hyongmi melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelas namun saat ia akan menginjak lantai kelas ia melihat seorang pria yang sepertinya sama dengan yang ia jumpai di taman kemarin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok koridor dekat kelasnya. Baru saja Hyongmi akan menyapanya bel pertama sudah mendahului. Terpaksa Hyongmi harus menunda keinginannya.

.

Saat ia pulang kerumah dam akan membukka surat bunga itu. Ia mendapati semua bunga beserta potnya tak ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia takut ibunya yang membawanya dan membuka isi surat yang belum sempat Hyongmi buka.

"ibu. Kau melihat se pot bunga yag berada di kamarku?" Tanya Hyongmi ragu.

"oh pot itu, ibu menaruhnya di dekat jendela dapur agar bunga itu mendapatkan cahaya yang cukup. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau membelinya?"

"oh begitu. Seminggu yang lalu " ia lantas menghampiri bunga itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan mulai membuka surat itu.

' _besok aku akan menampakkan diri._

_Temui aku di tempat biasanya._

_Simpan bunga itu_

_3 OSH_'

"benarkah itu? Kau tak akan menipuku lagi?" guman Hyongmi.

.

.

.

Esoknya Hyongmi datang ke taman kampusnya sepulang kuliah seperti kemarin. Ia melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di bangku tempat bunga yang kemarin ia temukan. Pria itu terlihat menunggu dengan membawa bunga di tangannya. Hyongmi tidak ingin menemuinya langsung, ia bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mencoba untuk memandangi wajah pria itu.

Tampan. itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyongmi mengenai pria itu. Dan…. Apa yang terjadi? Jantung Hyongmi tak henti untuk memompa darahnya, namun kali ini jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa mungkin Hyongmi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah, benar ia jatuh cinta pada pria misterius yang selama ini ia cari tahu dengan menerima bunga darinya.

Ia lupa akan tujuan pertamany untuk menyapanya, sekelibat ingatan itu datang. Namun saat ia aka keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pria yang hanya ia ketahui berinisial 'OSH' itu berdiri.

"Oh Sehun! Cepatlah kemari!" teman dari pria itu memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Pria yang Hyongmi kini ketahu bernama 'oh se hun' itu pergi meninggalkannya Hyongmi yang masih bersembunyi setengah memunculkan diri itu. Berniat untuk menyapa setelah mengetahui namnya. Namun sebelun pria itu pergi ia sempat menolehkan kapalanya ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan bahwa Hyongmi tidak mengetahuinya. Terlambat. Hyongmi sudah mengetahuinya wleee~ #ejekAuthor.

Setelah 'Oh Se Hun' terlihat sudah jauh dari bangku itu. Hyongmi memberanikan diri untuk memunculkan diri dari belakang pohon. Dan menghampiri bangku itu, ia duduk menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung bangku itu. Tangannya meraih bunga mawar -sama- yang berada di sampingnya, dengan santai dan masih bersandar ia membuka surat yang biasa terikat pada bunga itu :

'_kau sudah puas?!_

_Kau sudah mengetahui sekarang?!_

_PUAS!?_

_Seperti biasa, simpan bunga ini._

_3 Oh Se Hun_'

Belum, aku belum menemuimu. Aku hanya melihatmu. Batin Hyongmi. Nama inisial pada surat itu sekarang berbeda, dengan nama 'OSH' yang digantikan dengan 'Oh Se Hun'. Petunjuk yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa di duga.

.

.

.

Jum'at.

Hyongmi mendapatkan bunga yang sama seperti biasanya di depan rumah. Namun kali ini tanpa surat. Tanpa surat pun, Hyongmi sudah mengetahui bahwa surat itu dari Sehun

Ia berangkat kulliah dengan jalan kaki. Rumahnya dekat dengan kampusnya. Selama ia berjalan menyusuri jalur menuju kampusnya, ia terfikir pada pria itu lagi. Ia terfikir untuk mengajaknya bertemu.

Saat ia akan memasuki kelas. Hyongmi terhenti setelah merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia merinding. Tak tahan dengan apa yang terjadi, Hyongmi memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Hyongmi memberanika diri untuk menolehkan kepalnya menghadap belakang. Namun saat ia menoleh tak ada siapa pun atau apapun yang ia temui. Makin takut. Hyongmi berlari menuju mejanya dan lansung duduk dan menghadapkan wajahnya memandang sepatu sket bertali miliknya.

Seorang pria tiba-tiba mengelus punggungnya lembut. Seperti yang ia rasakan dalam mimpi. Begitu hangat. Saat Hyongmi menoleh , ia menemukan wajah yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di taman saat itu. Oh Sehun. Sehun langsung menarik Hyongmi dari tempat duduknya dan membawanya menuju taman. Sesampainya di taman Sehun mendudukkan Hyongmi di bangku biasanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hyongmi pada Sehun yang masih berdiri menatapnya.

"jadilah pacarku" ucap Sehun dengan santai sambil menggenggam tangan Hyongmi yang sedari tadi belum ia lepaskan semenjak membawa Hyongmi kabur dari kelas.

"mwo?!" Tanya Hyongmi terkejut.

"jadilah pacarku" ucap Sehun yang langsung menarik Hyongmi untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara Hyongmi memberontak karena Sehun memeluknya begitu erat. Berfikir bahwa Hyongmi akan memberontak.

"lepaskan aku!" Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"lepaskan! Aku tak bisa bernafas." Hyongmi merasakan sesak karena Sehun terlalu erat memeluknya. Sehun yang merasa tak tega, mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan melepaskan Hyongmi.

"apa yang kau lakaukan?!" Tanya Hyongmi penuh api yang terlihat di matanya oleh Sehun.

"….." Sehun hanya diam sambil masih tetap menatapnya.

"jawab aku!" bentak Hyongmi.

"…" Sehun tetap diam.

"oh Sehun!" Hyongmi membentak sambil memanggil namanya –mungkin sudah tak tahan-. Bentakan Hyongmi yang mengucapkan namanya membuat Sehun terkejut dan langsung….

Chu~

Mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada pipi Hyongmi dan berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat di bangku itu. Pipinya memanas. Hyongmi merasakan bekas ciuman Sehun di pipinya membuat efek panas di pipinya dan hatinya. Terpaku. Terdiam. Itulah yang terjadi pada Hyongmi saat ini karena ulah Sehun tanpa bertanggungjawab karena menciumnya dan malah pergi setelah membuat Hyongmi terdiam.

Hyongmi yang masih terduduk, mengusap pipinya yang baru tersentuh oleh bibir Sehun itu. Hyongmi merasakan ada yang aneh padanya. Jantung berdegup kencang, darahnya berdesir cepat, tubuhnya membeku walau kini hatinya memanas, dan tak lupa wajahnya yang perlahan memunculkan rona merah. Untungnya Sehun tak melihatku… batin Hyongmi.

.

.

Hyongmi melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Tak lupa tangan kanannya menggenggam sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan Sehun padanya di bangku tadi sebelum ia meninggalkan Hyongmi yang terdiam karena ulahnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah. Hyongmi lagsung memasuki kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tangannya menggapai surat yang berada di meja dekat ranjangnya dan membukanya.

'_temui aku…_

_Maaf aku belum bisa menemuimu kemain,_

_Akhir pekan besok, temui aku di bangku itu_

_Aku menunggumu…. Sayang_

_3 oh Sehun * _'

Hyongmi membulatkan matanya sempurna setelah tertulis kata '_sayang_' di surat itu. Dan dengan tanda ' * ' –cium- di akhir surat. Ia teringat yang terjadi padanya tadi siang. Sehun mencium pipinya. Membuat Hyongmi yang sedang tiduran di ranjang, duduk. Tapi ia suka. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

Sabtu.

Seperti yang Sehun katakana pada surat itu. Hyongmi menemui Sehun di taman kampus. Seperti yang ia lihat saat ini, seorang pria tengah duduk sambil menggenggam sekuntum bunga mawar. Hyongmi tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun seperti yang dulu pernah terjadi padanya.

Hyongmi menghampiri pria itu dengan langkah lembut, hingga langkahnya itu tak terdengar oleh Sehun. Sekarang Hyongmi sudah berdiri di samping Sehun yang masih duduk dengan memandang bunga itu.

"ehem…." Hyongmi berdehem. Membuat Sehun terkejut dengan Hyongmi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan membuat Sehun mengikuti posisi Hyongmi yang berdiri.

"kau sudah disini?" Tanya Sehun santai.

"kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu? Apa kau belum puas dengan mengirimkan bunga dan surat misterius itu? " ucap Hyongmi dengan nada sedikit meledek. Membuat Sehun hanya diam.

"o…oh itu…aku mengajakmu bertemu karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" Sehun terbata-bata.

"betulkah?" ledek Hyongmi lagi.

"betul! Hyongmi-"

"kenapa kau bisa tau namaku? Kenapa kau megirimku bunga dan surat misteruis itu? Kenapa kau bia mengetahui alamatku? Kenapa…." Ucapan Sehun terhenti karena Hyongmi yang menyela pembicaraannya, dan karena Hyongmi terlalu menyela ucapan Sehun, –mungkin kualat- ia kehabisan pertanyaan. Dan itu membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"baiklah karena kau mengatakan semua itu dengan lengkap, maka aku akan menjawabnya dengan begitu pula…" Hyongmi hanya terdiam. Sehun yang siap-siap untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Hyongmi menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"teman kelasmu, baekhyun mengatakan padaku. Oh bukan mengatakan, tapi aku memaksanya. Karena sepertinya kabanyakan perempuan menyukai bunga, jadi aku hanya bisa memberikanmu itu untuk hadiah. Aku mengetahui alamatmu. karena saat kau pulang, aku membuntutimu. Itu semua terjadi karna aku menyukaimu" ucap Sehun dengan cepat. Tapi Hyongmi masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kata akhir yang di katakan Sehun membuat Hyongmi hanya terdiam.

"kau sudah puas?!" Tanya Sehun pada hyogmi yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

"Sehun….."

"saat itu aku mengikutimu dari belakang. Sebelum aku menyeretmu menuju taman" jadi Sehun yang membuat jantungku hampir copot dengan takut yang kurasakan saat itu. Batin Hyongmi.

Sehun berlutut di hadapan Hyongmi sambil menggenggam tangan Hyongmi lembut. Sehun menatap dalam mata Hyongmi. Mencari masih adakah tempat untuknya.

"Hyongmi….. " panggil Sehun dengan suaranya yang berubah lembut.

"hmm…"

"aku menyukaimu"

"lalu?" Hyongmi santai.

"maukah kau jadi pacarku?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat mata sipit Hyongmi kini membulat sepurna.

"apa?" Hyongmi mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namun untuk memperjelas yang dikatakan Sehun padanya. Ia meminta agar Sehun mengulanginya.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" uca Sehun sekali lagi dengan menyerahkan bunga yng ia bawa. Hyongmi tanpa ragu menerima bunga yang Sehun berikan dan mengangguk pelan.

"benarkah itu?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"iya. Tapi kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Sehun berdiri.

"saat aku berjalan melewati kelasmu dan melihatmu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku suka padamu" Sehun menarik tangan Hyongmi untuk duduk bersamanya.

"lalu… kenapa kau juga bisa menyukaiku?" Tanya Sehun.

"sama sepertimu. Namun aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kau mencium pipiku kemarin" kata-kata yng keluar darinya membuat wajahnya kini bersemu merah.

"wah hebat. Ciumamnku ampuh" Sehun bangga.

"yak! Bukan begitu maksudku" wajah Hyongmi makin merah. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"terus…." Goda Sehun.

Melihat wajah Hyongmi memerah sempurna. Sehun makin tak bisa menahan tawa. Begitu menggemaskannya Hyongmi saat itu, Sehun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya saat ini.

GREB!

Sehun yang geregetan, menarik Hyongmi ke pelukannya. Membuat Hyongmi maki memerah sekarang. Tapi, dalam hati hyongm, kini dia lebih tenang. Sore itu mereka hiasi dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Minggu.

Hari ini memang minggu. Kesempatan Sehun mengajak Hyongmi untuk bertemu, lebih tepatnya berkencan. Sehun memang tidak memberitahu Hyongmi bahwa niatnya bertemu dengan Hyongmi untuk berkencan. Ia hanya mengatakannya untuk menemuinya di bangku taman kampus.

Siang itu sinar matahari seperti yang diharapkan, bersinar cerah namun tak terasa panas. Hyongmi berjalan sendiri menuju taman kampus untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Sehun. Sepanjang jalan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh senyuman, mengingat Sehun saja membuat hatinya berbunga. Apalagi bertemu denganya.

Saat ia berjalan, sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba berheti di sampingnya. Hingga membuat Hyongmi berhenti. Hyongmi mencoba untuk melihat sosok yang berada dalam mobil lewat kacanya yang gelap. Tiba-tiba kaca mobil itu terbuka dan terlihat sosok yang familiar di mata Hyongmi. Sehun. Tersenyum padanya. Aduh manisnya…batin Hyongmi.

"siang…" sapa Sehun ramah pada Hyongmi yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau menungguku di taman kampus?" tany Hyongmi heran.

"aku menjemputmu…. Saat aku menuju rumahmu. Aku bertanya pada eommamu, katanya kau sudah pergi…jadi aku menyusuri jalan ini dan menemukanmu." Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang belum luntur. Membuat Hyongmi nyaman walaupun hanya dengan senyumannya.

"aku baru saja akan menuju sana…."

"masuklah" suruh Sehun pada Hyongmi yang masih berdiri sedikit jongkok untuk melihat Sehun yang berada dalam mobil yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya.

"eoh?" Tanya Hyongmi dengan puppy eyes-nya yang membuat Sehun tak tahan.

"masuklah" Sehun yang sudah benar-benar tak tahan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Ia menarik lengan mungil Hyongmi menuju pintu sebelah mobil. Hyongmi tak memberontak, ia mengikuti tarikan Sehun. Rasanya seperti melayang saat Sehun menggeggam tangannya.

Sehun membukakan pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Hyongmi masuk bagaikan putri. Setelah Hyongmi masuk kedalam mobil Sehun. Sehun menyusul Hyongmi masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingnya. Sesekali mereka curi-curi pandang.

Sehun langsung melesatkan mobilnya ke suatu tempat yang mungkin Hyongmi belum mengetahuinya. Karena kata Sehun tempat itu hanya Sehun dan eommanya yang tahu. Saat kecil eomma Sehun pernah mengajaknya kesana.

"dimana kita?" Tanya Hyongmi setelah mereka sampai.

"di suatu tempat" jawab Sehun santai sambil menarik Hyongmi menuju suatu tempat.

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hyongmi sambil masih tertarik Sehun yang mengajaknya duduk di ladang rumput dipenuhi bunga-bunga indah.

"indahnya…." Puji Hyongmi.

"benar. Ini sangat indah. Ini tempatku menyendiri. Tapi…."

"tapi apa?" Tanya Hyongmi yang penasaran pada cerita Sehun yang terputus.

"tapi sekarang aku tak sendiri datang kemari, ada kau….." Sehun memeluk Hyongmi yang sedari tadi duduk menghadap padanya.

"Sehun….." Hyongmi bergumam sangat pelan tapi Sehun mendengarnya.

"ya…"

"aku menyayangimu…" ucap Sehun sembari mengelus surai lembut Hyongmi.

"nado… " jawab Hyongmi melepas pelukan Sehun. Sehun menatap Hyongmi bertanya.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sehun menatap Hyongmi dalam saat Hyongmi menatapnya.

"tak apa" Hyongmi kembali memeluk Sehun.

Siang itu walaupun matahari bersinar cukup terang. Pasangan itu tetap menikmati dengan penuh cinta di tengah ladang rumput hijau yang dipenuhi. Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Hyongmi dan berlutut di hadapanya menyodongkan tangan yang sedang menggenggam bunga mawar, tapi kini tak berwarna pucat lagi. Tapi kini bunga mawar itu berwarna merah hati tanpa surat yang melilitnya.

"jadilah milikku" ucap Sehun yang disusul rona merah di wajah Hyongmi.

"jadilah milikku?"

"ya, maukah kau bersamaku untuk selamanya?"

"hmmm….." Hyongmi berpura-pura berfikir.

"bagaimana?"

"….." Hyongmi tidak berkata sedikit pun. Tapi Hyongmi menjawab hanya dengan anggukan yang membuat Sehun menunjukkan senyuman mematikannya. Membuat Sehun memeluknya kembali.

"aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi" Hyongmi mendongkakkan kepalanya agar wajahnya dapat menghadap wajah Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"itu…."

"saat bunga itu berwarna pucat, Karena statusmu belum berubah bagiku." Lanjut Sehun.

"maksudnya status?"

"kini kau berbeda dengan statusmu yang dulu, kini statusmu jadi milikku"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyongmi. Membuat wajah Hyongmi memerah lagi. Hyongmi yang melihat wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengannya, ia memejamkan mata. Tak sadar bibir Sehun menempel pada bibir Hyongmi. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Hyongmi. Sedangkan Hyongmi menggantungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Sehun. Sangat manis.

Siang itu mereka akhiri dengan hangatnya cinta.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

**Aigoo… romance banget ya,, ini ff titipan temen author… dan ini ff kedua nya temen author… gimana? Suka? Don't forget to review… otte? Kalo menurut puterr –sang pemilik akun- sendiri sih ff ini enak bangeeeett… romance nya juga dapet… tapi ooc… hehe… so, don't forget to review… kami sangat menunggu review dari para reader sekalian… don't be silent reader! Annyeong^^!**


End file.
